


Evergreen

by SilverGold



Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2, F/M, OzGlyn Week 2021, Post War, apocalypse cancelled, ozglynweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/pseuds/SilverGold
Summary: OzGlyn Week 2021 Day 2: First Meetings and/or Second ChancesI cry.with a side of rosegarden.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, OzGlyn - Relationship
Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for fluff overload.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

Everything that happened in the last five hours was a blur. Ozpin still couldn't believe he'd been banished to the hallway. Sentenced to pace the corridor in a state of considerable anxiety no one seemed concerned with. The staff are used to it, and the other onlookers could probably empathize. 

That did nothing to soothe the tempest of 'what ifs' and worry that tied his stomach in knots. He could not stand still. Though he did grind to a halt every time he heard her scream from beyond the door. His brow would cross, and his eyes snap to the nurse sitting behind the check-in counter before darting back and forth to the door.

As if sensing his accusatory stare, the man looked up and met the gaze of the famed huntsman without missing a beat.

"It's quite normal, professor. Do relax." His stare was deadpan, his tone so unconcerned Ozpin wanted to yell. Their gazes locked for several seconds more until the nurse went back to typing at the computer, and Ozpin was left to run his palms over his face. He was a wreck, and if they didn't fetch him soon, he was going to implode. His scroll chirped, and Ozpin tore the device from his pocket, almost losing it to the floor as he opened the screen.

It was a message from Oscar. 

Wishing them both luck, keep him updated, and…reminding Ozpin to "chill." It did comfort him.

Ozpin sent an absent-minded response and set his sights back on the door once more. He would give them five more minutes. Things had gone suspiciously quiet, and he felt the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing behind his ears. 

When the door finally did slide open, Ozpin nearly jumped, clutching his cane with a mad look on his face. 

"You can come in now, Sir."

Finally, gods save him.

His first sight, as he stumbled into the ward, was of his wife. Glynda lay propped up and panting hard, skin flushed and glistening. The relief on her face when she saw him nearly killed him, but before he could fall over himself, the nurse directed him to exactly where he could stand, out of the way, right at Glynda's side. He dropped down so fast his knee ached, but he was blind to the pain. Only his family mattered, and he needed to know right away that everything was fine. Ozpin kissed her face and stroked her hair back, feeling the sweaty heat on his palm. 

She smiled, and when he listened, he could hear soft cries off in the corner of the room.

He had an arm around Glynda in an instant, and he could see it in her eyes that she was just as pleading. 

"The Baby?"

Both of them snapped to attention as the doctor turned around, a wrapped bundle in his arms. 

"Congratulations on your baby girl."

They were half clutching each other and half reaching out, accepting the bundle into their arms as the rest of the world evaporated. Glynda sobbed, and Ozpin blinked. 

"Both mother and baby are perfectly healthy."

Neither managed to speak, but Ozpin had enough sense to nod his thanks before kissing his wife several times on the cheek. The sound of their daughter's squeaking cries filled the room as the staff stepped out to give the couple a moment with their newborn.

They held their daughter between them, wide-eyed stares unwavering. Ozpin brushed his thumb over the tiny face, unaware of the tear that slipped down his own cheek. A first meeting that would mark him for eternity.

"You did so well, thank you," Ozpin praised, honestly meaning the words for both his girls. 

Glynda chuckled tiredly beside him, turning to nudge her nose against him. "It was honestly the most painful experience of my life." 

Ozpin swiped a tear from under her eye. "Nothing you couldn't handle."

\---

"Are you sure it's not too early? Maybe they are tired."

Oscar smiled but shook his head. "No, I'm sure it's fine. I got the impression Ozpin wanted us to come."

"Besides," He continues, "It's just the two of us."

Ruby shifted the massive bundle of flowers in her arms and returned his grin, eased in her concern. 

"True."

The pair stopped by the café in the lobby before heading up to the maternity ward and checking in with the receptionist. They gave their names, unaware of the shocked stares and eyes that turned towards them. 

Just the two saviors of Remnant, unassumingly strolling through the Vale Central Hospital. At least they had managed to evade the press.

Ruby's gaze fell on Oscar as they headed down the hall, reading the room numbers as they went. He towered over her now. His dark hair framing the strong lines of his handsome face in a way that only made his soft smile seem even warmer. 

"Are you and Ozpin really going to smoke cigars?"

Oscar sputtered in poorly constrained laughter, reaching an arm around her waist, "That was a joke Rubes. Do you really think Glynda would allow that?"

The young woman threw up a hand in mock annoyance. "Like any of us never do things Glynda disapproves of," She responds, poking his side.

"You aren't wrong, but that's different, and we're here."

When he stopped in front of the room, she looped her arm in his, returning his nod. Oscar knocked before sliding it open so he and Ruby could enter.

Ozpin was first to react, detangling himself from his wife to stand and greet the pair with a wide grin spread over his face.

"Congratulations!"

Oscar set the tray of drinks aside to return Ozpin's embrace while Ruby sidled to the bed and offered the flowers to her professor. 

"Hello, Ms. Rose." Glynda beams, cradling the infant in her arms. "Sweet of you both to come."

Ruby flushed and set the flowers in the vase on the end table and took a seat. "I hope we aren't intruding," She says oddly shy, "-but, ah, you look well, and the baby…" Ruby leaned forward, and Glynda shifted the bundle in her arms.

"She's sleeping now, but you should have heard her earlier."

Oscar appeared at Ruby's left, gaze darting between the new parents. Ozpin was now gratefully sipping at the hot cocoa Oscar had thought to bring him. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Glynda asked, looking between the couple.

"Yes!" Ruby blurted out before she could stop herself, and Oscar grinned. They both reached out, and Glynda carefully shifted the sleeping infant into their arms. 

"She's so cute!" Ruby squeaked as the baby's tiny hand closed around Oscar's pinky. They both cooed. 

"The receptionist said you were a disaster." Oscar jeered without looking up. His grin only widened when he heard Ozpin choke on his cocoa.

"Ha, ha." Glynda joined in, and Ozpin scoffed, affronted.

\---

Months later, Ozpin sat in their big rocking chair, his baby cradled in one arm and a bottle of milk propped up for her in his other hand. Time could have stopped, and the man would not have noticed. 

Her silver hair had grown almost to the nape of her neck, and those eyes (not silver), he is certain, are the most beautiful color in the universe. 

He looks up and smiles when a hand covers his shoulder. Perhaps the only comparison is the particular shade of green in her mother's eyes. 

Glynda snuggled in beside her husband, pulling the shall closer around her shoulders. 

"How’s the munchkin?"

"Hungry," Ozpin whispers in response.

"Mm." Glynda rested her head on his shoulder.

He was almost afraid to blink, lest it all evaporate into blue smoke, and he awakened in someone else's mind. He never conceived the gods could be swayed…He had Oscar to thank for that. A small part of him had feared what would happen, but Ozma's magic was indeed gone, and when their daughter had opened her eyes for the first time, they had finally been certain. He was only himself again—one man, given a second chance.


End file.
